Opposing Magnets
by AlaenaRose
Summary: He who was dark looked light. She who was light looked dark. The one with the power approaches, yes, but is it truly the boy who lived when a girl who repels a seemingly random selection of people also has a power? Rated T for future violence.
1. Prologue

He was a handsome boy. Hazel brown hair, high cheekbones and a face relaxed in what one could only describe as a peaceful manner. Yes, I was staring, but how could I not? With a face like that I was surprised other girls weren't flocking around him, vying for his attention.

He stood with eyes closed, leaning against the wall adjacent to the door way which led to Knockturn Alley. Normally this would send warning signals through my mind but today it only served to intrigue me. His beauty was captivating, almost entrancing and his aura was another story all together.

His surface appeared light and beautiful but hidden beneath the exterior lay a certain darkness, almost seductive in the way that it would rush towards you only to retreat before you could truly feel the power. One tendril got particularly close to me and I took an involuntary step forward in my desire to feel it but it swerved away from me like an opposing magnet. I looked up at his face again to see a smirk playing across his lips. His eyes opened and I was met with red. The ground gained towards the boy was lost as I backed away.

_Why do you fear me…_

His voice in my mind, I knew it was his. Though I had never heard it before it seemed to fit him, innocent and warm. The steps I took towards him seemed to last an eternity before I was standing before him, hand outstretched.

"Elissa Rose Reflexionem, pleased to make your acquaintance Mr…"

"Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

His hand reached out to take mine but I felt an invisible pressure before he could. A smile lighted his face and he brought his other hand to mine, unable to touch me.

"What…"

"Never before have I seen such a thing. Why do you think our hands, our bodies, even our auras are repelling each other? Or maybe the auras are repelling us to protect us from each other. Maybe I'm dangerous."

"Or maybe I am. Who knows, I could be hiding poison in these perfectly manicured nails of mine."

"That you could, but you aren't."

"And how would you know such a thing?"

_Because I can read you like parchment in a book._

"Why are you doing that and how?"

"Whatever this… barrier… is can keep us apart physically but our minds can't be kept apart. Dear Elissa Rose, does this not fascinate you?"

"Of course it does, but that isn't to say that there isn't a perfectly rational explanation for this. Besides I don't even know you."

"Rationality is over-rated! And who needs to know each other to find out what is happening? Come with me to my home and help me figure this out!"

"There is no way I am going to the home of a perfectly strange boy I found loitering outside Knockturn Alley! Honestly."

And there it was again, the handsome boy with the red eyes. And the aura, lashing out at me, drawing me in. A calmness invaded my mind and I leaned towards it as it spread throughout my body.

"Elissa, come and assist me."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 1: The Plot

The Professors were quiet for the first week of term, unusually so even for them. James and Sirius were certain it had something to do with the temporary relocation of the Hospital Wing to the first floor and they were determined to get in. I knew how their mines worked, they were convinced that the Professors were plotting against the students in some way shape or form. How they got that from the few overheard partial sentences such as "…conscious…very weak…outside…some good…" I had no idea. So for the first week of seventh year I sat in the library on my own, working on the homework we were given then making three copies of it because of course they had to convince Peter to help them uncover this so called 'plot'.

Therefore it came as a big surprise to me that while taking a walk outside to stretch my legs I came across the aforementioned trio harassing a poor, unsuspecting girl who looked white as a sheet and I could see was about to collapse. Of course I ignored the fact that she was actually a very pretty and attractive girl beneath the waxen skin and I pushed through the circle the boys had made around her and reached out to catch her but she seemingly fell right through my arms. I started to apologise and reach out to help her but she shied away from me though she smiled as if to say it was ok and I felt happiness spark in me, though it was soon replaced with annoyance.

"For Merlin's sake I've had it with you lot! Can't you see she's sick? You've done nothing productive all week!"

"Well Moony if you cared to actually join your so-called friends once in a while you would see that actually we have been making headway into the case of…"

"Not this Merlin-damned stupid plot again!" I don't usually get angry but when I do, I'm always absolutely furious. "There is no plot, the Professors are entitled to their secrets just as we are entitled to ours. And anyway what we were talking about was that you were all harassing this obviously unwell girl who you don't even know! Could you be anymore thick-headed?"

"Moony we're sorry, but you're right, we don't know who she is. And during these times we need to know who around us is an enemy. Besides there was a plot of sorts. The Professors were hiding her. The Hospital Wing was moved so that she wouldn't have to walk up and down steps to get outside." Sirius explained.

"Padfoot, Wormtail. Take Moony to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught… his mother is ill again, remember? I'll bring the girl when she can stand again."

I allowed Padfoot and Wormtail to take me to the wing, knowing that my irritable mood was partially due to the approaching full moon but I still worried about how much stress Prongs would put the girl under.

Not ten minutes after we got to the wing, Prongs and the girl made it, the girl was looking a little better. Madame Pomfrey glided over to them, relieving Prongs of his burden and tut tuting over the girl.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"Her name is Elissa Rose though she doesn't like to be called that."

"And?"

"She said she was under oath not to say anything to anyone."

"Oath?"

"Unbreakable Vow."

"I knew there was a plot there somewhere!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Elissa Rose as I did so. Now that Madame Pomfrey had seen to her I realised she looked like a demon out of a story with her black hair, blood red lips and pale skin. Only her eyes, her green eyes, were light.

She walked over to us and held out her hand, her eyes hard.

"Touch my hand. Do so one at a time. Now."

James reached out a took her hand, followed by Sirius. Then it was my turn. I reached out as well but I found a pressure there and looked up at her, confused. I saw fear flash through her eyes and she jumped away from me as if I burned her.

"Live with the lost and lose the living, first yet last in the group of four. Hope shall be born from bubbles and scars and death will take you when all hope is lost." She said as her voice took on a strange quality. "You fear that which embodies you the most. The moon, which would be dark if the sun's light didn't feed it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Madame Pomfrey? I fear I just made a prediction. May I have permission to break the vow?"

"You may have permission."

"I am a seer. That is all you need to know. Peter Pettigrew, your hand?"

Confusion set in, even more so when Peter couldn't touch her either, though she didn't fall into the trance of a prophecy as she had with me. I feared the meaning of such a thing. My scepticism increased when I looked up and she had seemingly disappeared. As we walked back to the dorms, the other three were alight with talk of the new girl and the first prophecy they had heard and what it could mean. Peter, like me, was quiet but he too soon joined in the deciphering. I decided to retreat to my bed early, not wanting to think about it anymore and how the boys' opinions of her seemed to have changed in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>AN

Elissa: You know, you probably should mention that you don't own Harry Potter.

Alaena: Yes, yes I was getting to that. I do not own Harry Potter. There, you happy?

Elissa: Maybe...

Alaena: How much of a maybe?

Elissa: Like a 30% maybe. It would increase to 99% if I was provided with some coconut ice-cream.

Peter: I'm not happy! Why couldn't I touch her?

Elissa: Hush now Peter, all will be explained in time. Anywho, I can't guarantee regular updates, nor can I guarantee the completion of this story within an appropriate period of time but I can guarantee... virtual coconut ice-cream? Elissa loves it so I've got heaps in my freezer. Oh and this is un-beta'd so my sincerest apologies for the horror that is my grammar. Toodle-oo for now :)


End file.
